Power Plant
Overview The Power Plant is a location that was added in the Map Expansion Update. It became a robbery location in the Jet Ski and Power Plant Robbery Update. The Power Plant has been identified as one of the more "fast-paced," and exciting robberies, because throughout the robbery you have to be interactive; it isn't a robbery that you can sit and collect cash at, for example, the Bank. The Museum is also another example of a fast-paced, exciting robbery, something criminals have to actively work for. Robbing the Power Plant Note: You can tell when the Power Plant is open and ready for robbery when you see smoke come out of the nuclear station. In order to get in, criminals must first go around to the back of the power plant, where a clearly hacked/tampered with electricity box can be seen. From there, the criminal needs to click on the box and drag the colors together in a way that no color cuts off each other's trail- a flow pattern of sorts. It might take a bit of time, but eventually, it should be picked up and down pat. You will never get the same puzzle; it is randomized each time. Some are harder than the others. Once the puzzle has been completed, a door will open for a few seconds, giving the criminal a chance to get inside of the plant itself. Once they are inside, there are a few lasers that the players must dodge, including one right at the door in which you've entered. There will then be a conveyor belt surrounded by glass that will carry players around the plant. The conveyor belt has multiple lasers that they must dodge, forcing the player to remain vigilant and focused on the task at hand. At the end of the conveyor belt, players must go up a ramp to the second floor of the plant and navigate it while dodging lasers until they see another box, with an even bigger and harder flow puzzle, which will take some time to solve. As soon as a player finishes the puzzle, they are given a rod of Uranium, which will lose value over time. Players will then have to exit the building by a door near a uranium puddle and turn in the uranium to a collector as soon as possible, hurrying to get to the volcano base and turn it in. If this is done in a timely matter, an experienced criminal can get end up getting $5,500+ from this robbery, which is quite hefty and stacks up over time. If you have completed the robbery, it should add $500 to your bounty. Tips and Tricks * Always have a fast vehicle by the exit. The faster players get to the collector, the more money they will collect. * Exit the building as fast as possible due to the fact that there is only one exit and cops can easily camp it. * The first best way to get to the collector is by using an aerial vehicle such as the BlackHawk, the UFO, or the Helicopter. * When there is smoke coming out of the nuclear station, that means the robbery is open. * Do not touch the green Uranium puddles; they are toxic and will damage players standing on them. * It is not recommended to run while the player is on the conveyor belt. * If players find the flow puzzle difficult, click on "Cancel" and another flow puzzle will be generated. * You can skip the entire conveyor belt section by going right when you enter and jumping. It will take some time to find the spot initially. Gallery Factoryrobbery.jpg|The outside of the Power Plant Robbery at an angle. insidefactory.jpg|The inside of the Power Plant Robbery. powerboxfactory.jpg|The Flow Puzzles in the Power Plant Robbery to hack the machines. Factory.png|The old Power Plant, before the Jetski and Power Plant Update. Factory.jpg|''Another angle of the old Power Plant, before the Jetski and Power Plant Update.'' board.JPG|One of the flow puzzles used to hack the computer and receive the uranium. Trivia * This building was added in the Map Expansion Update, along with the Airport. It was a placeholder for the Power Plant, and it was known as the Factory. * There is a Camaro spawn at this location. * This is the third building to become a robbery after being place-held by a generic building, along with the Jewelry Store and the Museum. ** The building simply lacked an interior prior to its robbery update. * This is the third robbery that requires giving something to the collectors at the Volcano Criminal Base, along with the Museum and Passenger Train. * If someone steals a rod of Uranium, the power in the City and Town will shortly cut out. This can be used to determine if someone is robbing the location. * If the Uranium value is over $5,600 when the player turns it in, the player would not get their money. This could either be a bug or to prevent exploiters from getting the cash. This was later fixed. * A message will appear if criminals finish the robbery: Username just robbed power plant for value. It is currently unknown if there is a grammatical error. * This is the only robbery in which both Bigger Duffel Bag and non-bigger duffel bag gamepass owners receive the same amount of money, depending on how long it takes to turn in to the Collector. * This is the 6th large robbery in the game, along with the Bank, the Jewelry Store, the Cargo Train, the Passenger Train, and the Museum. It will be 8 if you include the Donut Shop and the Gas Station. * This is the first robbery to be added in the new area in the map, and at the time it is unknown on whether or not there will be more. * There was a patch on 6/9/2019 that seemingly 'fixed' the money glitch, where the money would not be collected if it was above $5,600. After further testing and keen-eyed examination, it has been proven that it was not fixed, but instead, the uranium decay has been sped up in order for it to be virtually impossible to reach over $5,600 by the time you had arrived at the Collector, unless exploiters are able to do so. * Doing the puzzle in first person mode will cause the player's viewer screen to be moved around, but will not complete the puzzle. In order to counter this, press "O" to zoom out. * Unlike most other Heist locations, there is currently no music that plays during the robbery. Instead, loud sounds which fit a factory play during the heist. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Heists Category:Vehicle Spawns